Hurt Me
by Temari 88
Summary: - "The voice sends shivers down Gaara's spine - it is still Naruto's voice yet there is something, a cruelty, a nuance evoking absolute darkness, that normally would never cloud the blond's sunny personality..." - *LEMON; warnings: blood, violence*


_Hello everyone! :D_

_First thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO! C:_

_Now... it t took me slightly longer than I thought to finish this with the 'distraction' coming from LJ, but I made it before tonight! *dances*  
This fic is dedicated to Dee-dee who gave me the idea: thankz! 3 (It's a little continuation to the 'horror streak' I was into this week, haha)_

_Disclamer: I own nothing but what I wrote. _

_Enjoy!_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88 _

**

* * *

**

**Hurt Me**

The moon shone high in the sky, the rays of silvery light occasionally obscured by passing clouds, creating cones of darkness that whispered eerily in the corners of the minds of those few souls who could hear the calling.

In his bed, Naruto wakes slowly, brought back into consciousness by the restless moving of the body lying next to him; he rubs his eyes to clear the sleep from them and turns to face the other occupant, one arm supporting his weight while the other raises to allow his left hand to touch a pale cheek, damp with cold sweat, and drag it along the curve of the face resting on the pillow in a gentle caress that is aimed to calm and make feel safe. He is pleased when his companion finally seemes to relax a little, the eyes that had been tightly shut a minute before start opening slowly, hazy and tired as they fix on him, registering his presence there beside them. The two are still, each lost in the other, until the sea green eyes close briefly once more—a pale hand finally breaking the stillness and reaching up to return the previous caress, slowly bringing down Naruto's head to meet lips to lips in a lazy kiss.

"You alright...?" Naruto's voice is barely heard, the atmosphere in the room and the night outside urging him to stay quiet. He can see the other stiffen minutely as the question stirs fresh - and obviously unpleasant - images, he can see the Adam's apple move up and down forcibly under the pale skin, he can pinpoint the quickening of the pulse pumping blood through veins, he can see the grip on the orange sheets tighten. His blue eyes rove the face before him, features crumpling in a frown and the green eyes tinting with a growing desperation... they stare at each other noiselessly, one questioning, one asking.

Gaara lifts both of his arms, this time, to rest them at the blond's neck, yanking down - there isn't much force behind it but Naruto complies anyway - and bringing the other's nose to bury under his right ear, keeping it there as Naruto inhales deeply the unique scent of his lover, mingled and almost overwhelmed by the remnants of not-yet-dried sweat; Gaara's breath is uneven, quick, shallow, as if he can't bring himself to take in enough air... with each puff of exhaled breath comes a shudder and a noise in the back of his throat that resembles more and more a withheld sob, pale shoulders begin to tremble beneath Naruto's hands—the fragile walls of the red-haired's soul are crumpling under the invisible weight of what he's seen in his dreams, no, _nightmares _would be much more appropriate... nightmarish _memories _would be even more fitting, actually. It isn't the first time that has happened, he can't count the amount of nights he has woken up from such horrendous visions since he became a 'normal' person; his life's crimes, the murders, the tortures he's inflicted upon others, all come back to hunt him, to point their fingers at him... whispering in his mind in a way akin to how Shukaku used to do yet with voices that are uncaring, plain, emotionless - just like his _own _used to be. The voices evoke scenes he has tried to forget, with the bloodshed he has caused without flinching, with the pleas that have fallen on deaf ears, with the eyes full of fear into which he has stared...

Gripping the tanned face hovering above his, Gaara presses his trimmed nails into the flesh leaving half-mooned shapes over the whiskers. "... Naruto..." his voice comes out in a forced exhale heavy with almost-searing desire for _something_. "... Hurt me..." the words hang in the air between the two for a moment. "Hurt me, hurt me..." Gaara has his whole attention focused on the other's eyes, waiting for his response, as he continues to chant those two words. "Hurtmehurtmehurtme, please_please_, hurtme!" the red-haired can see the reluctance in the blue eyes, his hands now shaking more violently, his nails sinking more into the cheeks he holds steadfast. "Please, I _need _it...!" he tries again and, this time, something happenes—like a wave wiping away the lines on a shore, the crimson tint bleeding into sky blue is Gaara's answer and he feels almost relived when sharp teeth bite into his earlobe piercing the skin with no effort.

"Be sure you won't regret it, 'cause _I_ won't." the voice sends shivers down Gaara's spine - it is still Naruto's voice yet there is something, a cruelty, a nuance evoking absolute darkness, that normally would never cloud the blond's sunny personality but that doesn't bother Gaara in the least, not now when all he wants is forget his hunting dreams and at the same time atone for them. This Naruto won't spare him the suffering. As though he heard him speak aloud, Naruto once again bits at his ear, more forcefully this time, letting not only his canines pierce the skin but all of his teeth, cutting through it like a scalding knife would butter; the blond's left hand settles on the other side of his neck, pushing it closer to the mouth devouring him. Naruto's mouth descends suddenly on the red-haired lips and shoves his tongue past, going as deep as physically possible, sucking harshly on the other's completely submissive tongue, he retreats only to attack the pale pink mouth to make it red from blood—he wants to see all of Gaara's creamy flesh red with blood, he wants Gaara's scent to be weighted down by the coppery smell of life's essence... just like when he was younger... he wants Gaara to taste his own blood and remind him of how good it felt to taste other's.

Naruto's ruby eyes shine with malevolence and sadistic amusement when the red-haired beneath him shudders and lets out a strangled moan as his mouth closes in on his throat, sucking forcefully, breaking each and every blood vessel standing in his teeth's way, purplish bruises blossoming in place almost instantly. Abandoning the thin neck, the blond shifts is attention on the kanji carved on Gaara's forehead - Naruto knows his mate gets terrible headaches when he has dreams of the people he has killed and that the main source is that ensemble of lines... 'Love'... he chuckles lowly as his red eyes rest on it, love is a stupid emotion: Naruto (the real one) would never willingly hurt those he loves, or so he says, yet a word from this fragile boy has made him give up control in favor of his 'other side'—not that _he _is complaining, but Gaara... does he know what he risks, making this side of Naruto come to the surface? It would be so easy for him to sink his teeth a little _too much_... and what would Naruto do then? He would have killed his 'love' with his own hands...

"... Naruto...?"

The blond doesn't answer, instead he asks a question of his own, "Did it hurt when it was carved?" he is talking more to himself, though, and his hand is momentarily gentle as the pads of his fingers ghost over the symbol, then the tip of a pointy nail stops at the top of the kanji, the first line making up the ideogram, and presses down, "... Let me _hear _how much it hurt." Gaara lets out a loud whimper at first, not expecting his scar to be reopened by sharp claws digging into his skull, but as the pain is ingrained into his sensory system he asks Naruto to carve deeper and he can feel blood ooze from the wound and down the side of his forehead, into the pillow under his head. Gaara can feel every inch of his skin rip and with each jolt of pain, comes a hiss through clenched teeth. It takes less than five minutes to finish the reopening and when Naruto takes his hand back, he makes to lick it clean but stops as he notices the red-haired staring at him, the blond grins and forces the stained digits past the thin lips of his mate, his lids dropping slightly as Gaara hums while sweeping his tongue over the fingers.

Gaara arches into the body on top of him as Naruto, after yet another bruising kiss, descends down his exposed chest latching his mouth on a nipple, biting and sucking on it and his hands rove at his sides with claws facing downward and leaving bloody lines everywhere they touch; the blond's tongue teasing the scrapes just created, making the other moan low in his throat. The same fate is reserved to the twin nub, Naruto works on it greedily and is momentarily surprised when one pale hand grabs at his hair, pushing his nose into the creamy flesh beneath it—he breaths in the scent automatically, groaning in delight as he detects the smell of fresh blood slowly mixing with Gaara's own scent _just so_. The red-haired squirms under him, his lower body shifting under Naruto's navel, and the blond can feel the half-formed erection brushing against him, he smirks, teh pointed canines showing.

"Eager, are we Gaara?"

"... _Yes_..."

Naruto doesn't answer immediately; he grabs Gaara by his upper arms and pulls him up to a sitting position, then he throws his underwear on the floor and sits back down on the bed, his legs folded before him... he beckons the red-haired to come closer. "I think you should do something for me too, Gaara..." comes the command concealed under the sultry voice. Gaara, his green eyes locked with the red ones, gets closer and rests his slightly cold hand on the tan chest and when Naruto's lips stretch into a smirk, the blunt nails dig into the skin leaving crescent half-moons on the pectorals before moving down the expanse of skin, mouth soon joining in tracing the contours of his lover's firm body. The blond shivers as goose bumps form as he feels the other's teeth teasing along his frame. He gets more excited as Gaara comes closer and closer to the part of him that he wants lavished in attention, he briefly closes his eyes and lets out a barely heard groan when a bite sinks into his upper left thigh—though not deep enough to draw blood, but it doesn't matter: he can draw enough for the both of them... and all from that deliciously pale body that resembled so much a blank canvas, Naruto can barely resist the urge to make it _dirty_.

A hiss is torn out of Naruto's mouth as cold fingers finally wrap around his cock, the tips slowly tracing every inch are soon followed by a hot and wet tongue, lapping at the head calmly before taking him in half way; Gaara begins bobbing his head up and down, with every downward motion a little more of the manhood in his hands slips past thin lips, and the red-haired's tongue swipes over the vein pulsating on the underside, teeth scraping every now and then along the length. Naruto reaches out, straining his arm a little, to fondle the other's sack, making Gaara move forward in search of more contact and resulting in the red-haired to suddenly find the blond's whole erection in his mouth and giving deep throat, while a low growling sound filled with lust coming from Naruto resounded in the still air at the new sensation and a clawed hand lodged firmly in the red tresses, nails puncturing lightly into Gaara's scalp as he pressed the mouth around him down more forcefully.

The red-haired complies, after a moment to adjust, as Naruto is practically fucking his mouth without much care for him—it doesn't matter, rather, if he were to die right now he doesn't think he would mind much... not if it happened via _those _hands. He continues to suck on the hardened length, humming lustfully every time it touches the back of his throat and all the while he can feel Naruto's hands on his body: one stroking lazily Gaara's own erection, in need of some attention, and the other once again tracing bloody patterns on his skin. The blond can feel his loins knot when his mate licks repeatedly his slit, release on the way—"Gaaraaaa..." calls Naruto as the tanned body arches into the mouth, white semen shooting down a ready throat. Gaara swallows everything his lover gives him, then he straightens up and delves in to kiss him long and deep, not minding the sting of the wounds on his lips as the tiny cuts reopen.

Naruto indulges the other for a few minutes, while he slowly pumps his still engorged cock, then he traps the pearly chin with his thumb and forefinger, leans closer and whispers huskily into Gaara's ear "Boxers off." he complies making quick work on the dark blue fabric, "On hands and knees." the red-haired shudders at the commanding tone and at the hot breath brushing his sweaty neck; he scoots back and turns around, his ass in plain view. Naruto licks his lips at the sight, ruby eyes darkening even more. He closes the distance and his tongue meets soft skin - and he can hear Gaara's heartbeat and breathing accelerate in anticipation - he sweeps it over the exposed cheeks wanting to torture the other a little more, he spreads them apart to lick at the puckered hole and he hears a wanton moan escape his mate's lips, at that Naruto narrows his eyes... he has probably played too long—it was time to start on the main dish.

The blond pulls up and off the delicious pale backside, positions his hands at the other's hips, pushes back while he moves his own hips forward and slams without preamble or slight preparation inside Gaara. The pain hitting the red-haired is searing and he screams out - not caring who might hear - until his throat is sore, hands clenching the sheets hard enough that his knuckles turn white, green eyes shut tight against the feel of being torn in two by the rough penetration and he is acutely aware of the rivulet of blood tickling down his ass and thighs. "AAH! YES!" that, _that _is what he needs—he needs the pain, the roughness, he needs his blood spilled... that is his way to atone, to placate the nightmares. Naruto moves without him giving permission, but Gaara knows he doesn't have to say anything: _that _Naruto only knows this and for now, it is perfectly fine for him. The blond is thorough, pulling out all the way and pushing back in with unrestrained force, hands sinking claws deep into the white skin in time with his thrusts, relaxing and contracting like a cat's; the burning sensation shooting up Gaara's spine is strong, scorching his insides, yet unbearably pleasurable and a mere two minutes into it he realizes his arms are trembling badly, almost unable to hold him upright.

"Oh God, YES! A-AH! Naru—moreee—Gah!"

"Yeah, like that... fuck look at that _blood_—bleed for me baby!"

"Pleasepleaseplease!"

Gaara doesn't even know nor care what comes out of his mouth, he just wants more... he wants to be fucked into oblivion, to be so exhausted and spent to fall into a dreamless sleep, to ache all over in the morning and he wants _release_! Naruto grabs at his hair, his grip strong enough to tear a patch of it off his head, he makes his mate turn his face toward him where he kisses him fiercely, eyes wide open to burn holes into the green ones and Gaara feels his arms shake even more, about to give out. The red-haired knows he won't resist long... this entire time his erection has been left alone and it is another source of pain, a single touch would be enough to make him explode and his hand reaches for it, only to be gripped and pressed into the mattress - his wrist would surely bruise. Naruto stills for a moment, taking away the hand attached to Gaara's hip and exercising pressure on his back, the arms supporting the other bending suddenly, making his head crash on the pillow. "Don't you dare touch it." Gaara whimpers in response, a silent agreement, and wriggles his ass to urge Naruto to start fucking him again.

The muffled sound coming from Gaara's lips mix with the harsh breathing coming from Naruto and the sounds of skin slapping on wet skin. The blond never falters in his pace and finally brings a hand to grace the red-haired's cock, weeping heavily with pre-cum and positively throbbing in sheer need of release; he gathers a drop of the white-ish liquid and brings the wet fingers at his mouth to taste it, humming in approval of the salty substance. After yet another calculated thrust slamming against Gaara's prostate like a hammer would, Naruto wounds his fingers around the painfully rigid manhood of his mate—a hoarse, if muffled, cry announced the red-haired's long awaited climax, cum spraying on the orange bed covers as he tries to regain the breath he has lost, all the while his lover as barely halted his movements to let himself savior the moment he came.

As if with renewed vigor, Naruto thrusts into Gaara's tight heat quicker and deeper, almost desperate to see that white nothingness for a second. In a slip of control, red chakra seeps around the tanned body, the scent and feel of burned flesh reaching both of them, making Gaara groan in a sudden pain changing into pleasure and sending Naruto finally over the edge as he comes with a scream close to a howl. The blond extracts himself from the other's abused entrance and flops back-first on the dirty sheets next to a near passed out Gaara, the red eyes are still there though the lust is slowly receding, he throws a smirk at the other. "That was really good, Gaara. We'll see each other again, I'm sure." he says with a dark laugh before closing his lids and slowly drifting to sleep.

"... I know..."


End file.
